Ghost (movie)
thumb|The film's poster. Ghost is a 1990 American romantic fantasy/crime thriller film. It stars the late Patrick Swayze as Sam Wheat, Demi Moore as Molly Jensen, Whoopi Goldberg as Oda Mae Brown, and Tony Goldwyn as Carl Bruner. The film grossed over $505.7 million at the box office, and was the highest-grossing movie of 1990. It was nominated for five Academy Awards, including best picture. It is considered a modern movie classic. Ghost was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America. Plot Sam Wheat, a banker, and Molly Jensen are a couple who have just moved into a New York City apartment together. At work, Sam mentions to one of his coworkers, and best friend, Carl Bruner that he has discovered a discrepancy in multiple bank accounts with unusually high balances. Carl mentions that he will look into the matter. That night, Sam and Molly go out on a date. Molly mentions to Sam that she does not like how whenever she tells him she loves him, he simply responds by saying "ditto", and not "I love you too". Suddenly, a man with a gun comes and attacks Sam. Sam attempts to fight back, but the man shoots and kills Sam. Sam's ghost arises from his body, and he sees a distraught Molly cradling his corpse. Sam gradually realizes that he is a ghost, and his presence cannot be seen or heard by the living. Sam stays close to Molly, who is grieving over his death. Carl stops by one day to check on Molly, and convinces her to go on a walk with him. Sam remains in the apartment, when suddenly, the man who killed him enters and begins looking for something. When Molly returns, the killer hides from her. He is ready to kill her, until Sam spooks the cat, which scratches the man, and he flees. Sam follows the killer onto the subway, where he meets another ghost, who attacks Sam for being on his subway. Sam notices that he breaks a glass window, even though ghosts pass through solid objects. Sam finally makes it to his killer's apartment, where he discovers his name is Willie Lopez, and he also realizes he really wants something of Sam and is willing to kill Molly to get it. He needs to warn Molly about this but he is unsure about how to do, as she cannot see or hear him. As he is walking back to the city, Sam stumbles upon the parlor of Oda Mae Brown, a charlatan medium. Sam watches her pretend to communicate with a woman's late husband. Sam calls out that she is faking, and much to his surprise, and her shock, Oda Mae is able to hear him. She realizes that she really does possess psychic abilities. After much persuasion, Sam manages to convince Oda Mae to warn Molly about Willie. Oda Mae goes over to see Molly the next day with Sam. Oda Mae tells her that she is with Sam, tells her Willie Lopez is after her and she should report this to the police. Although skeptical, Molly does this, and the cops tell her that Oda Mae is most likely conning her, as she has a criminal record of conning people in the past. Carl comes over to check on Molly again that night, Molly tells him about what Oda Mae said how Willie Lopez is Sam's killer. Carl leaves the apartment nervous, and Sam follows him. Carl goes to Willie's apartment, and Sam discovers that Carl sent Willie to kill him in order to acquire his security codes, so he can transfer the money from his accounts into one account in another bank. He would put this account under the name of Rita Miller and use the money to buy drugs. Sam realizes he has to stop them. Sam finds the ghost on the subway who was able to break the window, and asks him to teach him how to interact with solid matter. After the ghost teaches him, Sam finds Oda Mae, and convinces her to stop Carl's scheme. With Sam's help, Oda Mae pretends to be Rita Miller, closes the account, and reluctantly gives the money to charity. Carl, due to transfer the money to a corresponding bank overseas, becomes desperate when he finds the account closed and empty. Sam scares Carl, by moving objects in his office, then repeatedly typing "MURDER" and "SAM" on his computer. Carl visits Molly, and threatens to Sam, that if the money is not returned by that evening, he will slit Molly's throat. Carl and Willie go to Oda Mae's apartment to search for the money. Luckily, Sam is able to get there first, and warns her and her two sisters. They are able to take refuge, as Willie and Carl enter with guns, prepared to kill the women. The two killers ransack the house in search of the money, but Sam is able to separate them. He torments Willie by throwing objects at him. Horrified, Willie runs outside, where he is run over by a car, and killed. His ghost arises from his corpse, and shadowy demons drag him off, presumably to Hell. Afterwards, Sam and Oda Mae go to Molly's apartment and warn her about Carl, who is coming over, planning on killing her. Molly refuses to let Oda Mae in, and breaks down in grief. Sam is able to show Molly that Oda Mae is telling the truth, and that he is truly present as a ghost by levitating a penny in front of her. Molly lets Oda Mae in, and they call the police. Sam tells Molly through Oda Mae that he would do anything to be with her again. Oda Mae gives Sam permission to possess her, so he can touch her one last time. Carl suddenly breaks into the apartment, and chases Molly and Oda Mae into the storage room. Sam is left for the moment too weak, as it is very strenuous to possess a living human. After Carl chases the two for a while, he manages to hold Molly at gunpoint, but Sam recovers his strength, and manages to disarm Carl. Out of anger, Carl swings a metal hook at Sam, and begins to climb out the window. However, as the hook passes through Sam it hits the window, and a glass shard stabs Carl in the chest, killing him. His ghost arises, the shadowy demons return and take Carl with them. As Sam asks Oda Mae and Molly if they are all right, Molly realizes that she can hear him too. A heavenly light comes, and Sam appears fully visible to Molly and Oda Mae. Sam and Molly kiss, and Sam sees behind him a gateway to Heaven. Sam tells Molly he loves her, to which she replies, "ditto", and he thanks Oda Mae for her help. Now that he has completed his task on Earth, he turns and walks to the light. External links *''Ghost'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/1031086-ghost/ Ghost on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/ghost-v19626 Ghost on AllMovie.] Category:Movies